creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 February 2016
12:35 Ooo 12:35 pomf 12:35 Dobry o/ 12:36 Witaj 12:36 hejka 12:37 Witaj 12:37 Dobry o/ 12:38 I znowu zapadła cisza... 12:39 Witaj 12:39 Hej 12:40 Jedno po drugim normalnie 12:40 Witaj cesarzowo! 12:40 o/ 12:40 elo 12:42 Cisza przerywana powitaniami 12:43 Witam wszystkich którzy przyszli! :3 12:44 Kto to Anna Starmach? 12:44 Nie mam zieeelonego pojęcia 12:44 So it begins... 12:45 Goście... 12:45 Kill me ;-; 12:46 Jeżeli chcesz to z chęcią 12:47 yo 12:47 Witaj 12:47 JJ 12:47 Witam wszystkich, którzy przybyli 12:48 Już tu idą... 12:50 Nic nie wiesz, Jonie Snow. 12:50 Dobry o/ 12:50 :< 12:50 yo 12:50 Witaj 12:50 Zw 12:50 O, dużo lepszy wygląd 12:52 Hej 01:04 Meh... Nie jest tak źle jak przypuszczałem... 01:05 elo 01:05 Opłacało się postawić jakiś szajs http://prntscr.com/a63bv1 01:06 gg 01:06 Yo 01:06 Witaj 01:09 Tudududu... 01:13 O/ 03:05 xD 03:05 chciałbyś 03:05 Nie zamierzam nawet eksperymentować 03:08 Z www 03:08 Zw* xd 03:13 Helou 03:14 Nosuś! 03:14 Ja! ^^ 03:16 yo 03:17 Hej 03:19 yo 03:19 Kuro Kuro <3 03:19 Nowa Nowa <3 03:25 Jj 03:27 Kuro 03:27 Master farbuje się na rudo ;-; 03:27 ? 03:27 x'DDDDD 03:27 i nie pilnuje czatu 03:27 Nie farbuj się 03:27 Nie pozwoliłam Ci. 03:28 Farmazony jakieś 03:28 Nowa, nie kłam 03:28 Ucieklem w czwarty stan skupienia, plazmaa 03:29 nie kłamię 03:30 (facepalm) 03:30 Nie wkurzaj mnie nawet... 03:30 (temmie) 03:30 wiesz co siędzieje z rudymi ludźmi? 03:30 idź na MWŚ to się dowiesz 03:30 stają się obiektem westchnień rycerza ^-^ 03:31 laski 03:31 Stają się Kaszubami 03:31 a nie rude chłopy nieroztropy 03:31 xd 03:32 ._. 03:33 i szukają kolegów 03:34 albo kradną mi watę cukrową 03:34 eh 03:35 o/ 03:38 Witaj 07:12 katze to kot 07:12 więc dobrze strzeliłem 07:12 jak do polaka normalnie 07:12 dostajesz order dobrego niemca 07:12 za strzelanie do polaków 07:12 ja ja 07:12 ;-; 07:13 ehh 07:13 niektórych żarty sie imaja 07:14 polak czy żyd nie ma różnicy 07:14 elo 07:14 Kuro <3 07:14 Zdobyłam dobre zakończenie Undertale 07:14 ;__; 07:14 Nowa <3 07:14 nie ma różnicy miedzy polakiem a żydem? 07:14 jasne 07:14 hejka 07:14 tak 07:14 o kurde, poglady niektórych są tytanicznie niemożliwe 07:15 Rycu, nacjonalisci jada na rowerach Cie zbić 07:15 złap mnie polaczku no chodź tu x'DDD 07:15 (temmie) 07:17 Kyu <3 07:17 * Azazel Lacharses daje Kyu koc 07:17 Az <3 07:17 polakiem jestem 07:17 Dzia:3 07:17 nie polaczkiem 07:17 zważ sobie 07:17 :V 07:17 ale wy się niczym nie różnicie x'D 07:17 co nie ped? 07:17 Dobra, panowie 07:17 no ba 07:17 Stop 07:18 wybacz, ale zdanie dwóch 07:18 Kurde, nie da sie 07:18 nie obrażać 07:18 * Blood Raven Master knebluje ie 07:18 aha 07:18 aha 07:19 XD 07:19 jak zwykle 07:19 aha 07:19 zw 07:19 Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy się da czy nie. 07:19 niech mnie obraża 07:20 chcę się pośmiać 07:20 Nie mam zamiaru słuchać Waszych słabych wypocin nt. różnicy "Polaka" a "polaczka" 07:20 ban hammer czuwa 07:20 ja nawet nie zamierzam o tym pisać ;__; 07:23 Jakieś fatum lagowe 07:43 Kuro pw 07:46 Nya~ 07:46 Witaj 07:47 Yo 07:47 hej 07:47 sory, że tak wyszłam bez tego 07:47 ale przestało padać i musiałam iść do babci :c 07:50 Cześć 07:50 hej 07:51 Witaj 2016 02 21